Gullah Gullah Island
Storyline Natalie says, "Hey there!" While the sand with seashells comes on the water, grass hill comes on the sand, house, north pole house, and clubhouse comes on the grass hill while the palm tree dances on the sand, water wheel comes on the water, houseboat with two oars floats on the water, and fish dive on the water, Shaina and Vanessa sings, "Gullah Gullah!", Ron sings, "Come and let's play together in the bright sunny weather!" While he's standing next to the palm tree dancing on the sand, the alston family sing, "Let's all go to Gullah Gullah island!" While they're riding on a houseboat with two oars and the pelican flies beside the houseboat with two oars, James sings, "Gullah Gullah!", Shaina and Vanessa sings, "Gullah Gullah!", Ron sings, "Lots to see and to do there!" On the picture of Simeon playing the african drum in the woods, Ron sings, "All we need now is you there!" On the picture of James and Vanessa swimming at the YMCA, the Alston family sings, "Let's all go to Gullah Gullah island!" On the picture of Shaina and James sliding down the slide in the lake, Natalie sings, "Gullah GullaH!", Binyah Binyah sings, "Binyah Binyah!", Ron sings, "Just take your foot in your head!" While Binyah Binyah, Sarah, Corey, Jessica, Maria, and Greg are hopping like frogs in front of an oak tree on the grass, Vanessa, Shaina and James sing, "That means hurry up!" While they're sitting next to the crab on the dock while the fish are diving on the water and the pelican flies next to the dock, and the alston family sings, "Don't miss the good things that we planned! So come and let's play together in the bright sunny weather! Let's all go to Gullah Gullah island! Gullah Gullah island! Gullah Gullah island!" While they're standing beside the palm tree dancing on the sand and the gullah gullah island logo comes in front of the alston family. Theme Song Intro Hey there! Gullah Gullah! Come and let's play together in the bright sunny weather! Let's all go to Gullah Gullah island! Gullah Gullah! Gullah Gullah! Lots to see and to do there! All we need now is you there! Let's all go to Gullah Gullah island! Gullah Gullah! Binyah Binyah! Just take your foot in your head! That means hurry up! Don't miss the good things that we planned! So come and let's play together in the bright sunny weather! Let's all go to Gullah Gullah island! Gullah Gullah island! Gullah Gullah island! The alston family sings, "Let's all go to Gullah Gullah island!" At the end of the season 4 intro, and the alston family sings, "Gullah Gullah island! Gullah Gullah island!" At the end of the season 1 intro. Sound Effects Used *Hollywoodedge, Fly Buzz Annoying So CRT010201 *Sound Ideas, BIRD, BLUE JAY - SINGLE CALLS, ANIMAL 01 (Heard once in "Say What?") *Sound Ideas, BIRD, SEAGULLS - LARGE FLOCK: HEAVY AMBIENCE (Heard once in "Say What?") *Sound Ideas, DOG, SAMOYED - MEDIUM DOG, BARKING, ANIMAL 01 (Heard once in "Say What?") *Sound Ideas, DOOR, WOOD - OPEN 02 (Heard once in "The Binyah Binyah Polliwog Show" and heard twice in "Say What?") *Sound Ideas, GLASS, SMASH - GLASS BREAKING 02 (Heard once in "Say What?") *Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING, WHINING (Heard once in "Rain Rain Go Away".) Image Gallery *Gullah Gullah Island/Image Gallery Category:TV Shows Category:Live-Action Shows Category:1990s TV SHOWS Category:Nickelodeon Shows Category:Nick Jr. Shows Category:Nick Jr. (Block) Shows Category:1994 TV Shows Category:1994 Made Category:1994 Started Category:1998 Ended Category:Live-Action/Animated TV Shows Category:Live-Action/Puppet TV Shows Category:1990s Programs Category:Shows Distributed by Universal Television Category:Shows Distributed by Paramount Television Category:Shows That Don't Use Cats Two Angry Yowls Category:Shows That Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Category:Shows That Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING, WHINING Category:Good TV Shows Category:Shows That Use GLASS, SMASH - GLASS BREAKING 02 Category:Shows That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Category:Shows That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING (Dimension) Category:Shows That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING, WHINING Category:Shows That Don't Use Baby Crying Slowly Category:Shows That Don't Use COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 01